


In His Head

by AllFuckedUpOnLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fighting, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Michael!Dean, Unrequited Love, hurt!castiel, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllFuckedUpOnLove/pseuds/AllFuckedUpOnLove
Summary: Castiel finally tracks down Michael, but his plan to cast him out doesn’t go as planned. Yet again, the more profound bond that Dean and Cas share will be used against them.“My dear, naive, Castiel. Dean does not give a crap about you. And I get it, you would die for him as easily as you live and breathe, and you want to think he would do the same for you…”





	In His Head

His fingers tightened around the neck of the desperate angel, staring indifferently as the life began to drain from his eyes.

“You know, Castiel. I admire your loyalty. The blind devotion that brought you here is something quite rare. Unfortunately, in your case, it’s also quite deadly.”

While it was Dean’s mouth saying the words, it was Michael who was controlling the vessel. Castiel had plans on capturing him, saving Dean, but those plans went south. He was supposed to wait for Sam, but the second he saw Michael, he stormed in by himself.

Cas could barely breathe, hands clawing to loosen Michael’s grip. It was no use. His angel blade was on the other side of the room, there was no back up coming. He was running out of options, so he resorted to the only thing he thought might work.

“Dean.” It came out as a choked whisper, raspy and barely audible. “Dean, please. You have to fight this.”

Michael paused, realization dawning on him. He removed his hand from Cas’s throat and chuckled.

“I see,” he began, Cas gasping for air before him, “you honestly think Dean would cast me out? For you?”

The laughing continued.

“My dear, naive, Castiel. Dean does not give a crap about you. And I get it, you would die for him as easily as you live and breathe, and you want to think he would do the same for you, but the truth is... you are nothing but a weak and worthless little burden to the Winchesters. Trust me... I know all of Dean’s thoughts. I can see all of his memories. I know all of his feelings.”

Cas’s stomach turned at the smirk that spread across Michael’s face. While it wasn’t truly Dean, those hateful words were coming from his body, with his voice. It was torture.

“He doesn’t care about you. At least not the way you care about him.”

“That’s not true,” Cas shot back.

“Isn’t it though? He sends you to the ends of the earth, scouring high and low, to help them with their missions, and you barely get a thank you in return. Despite your best efforts to prevent it, he still ended up saying yes to me. He didn’t even mourn your death, just tossed you on the pyre like yesterday’s trash.”

Dean could see and hear everything that was happening, but there was nothing he could do about it. Michael was too strong. He couldn’t cast him out. He just had to sit there, staring at his friend whose face was beaming with hurt and betrayal. He wanted to tell Cas it wasn’t true. Wanted to tell him how much he cared for him, how much he needed him. But he couldn’t.

Dean screamed and fought from the inside, but it was futile. Michael found his efforts to be humorous. An ongoing source of entertainment. This was all fun and games to him, knowing both men were being tortured at his hand.

“Do you really think he places any value on your life at all, other than being an obedient lap dog?” Michael was giddy as a school boy, basking in their suffering.

Castiel charged at him with his last bit of strength, but Michael sent him flying across the room. Cas’s head smashed against the concrete wall. A trickle of blood ran down his forehead and he felt dizzy. He tried to stand up, but he was too weak. He was always too weak.

“Now be a good boy, and stay.”

Cas watched Michael walk out of the warehouse as he drifted towards unconsciousness.  The Archangel was back out in the world, keeping Dean hostage. They’d have to hunt him down all over again thanks to Cas’s gung-ho stupidity. How could he let Michael get away? How could could he let Dean down like this?

Cas hoped this was all just a bad dream, and that when he came to, he’d go back to the bunker, and Dean would be there, drinking a beer, happy to see him.

But he knew that wouldn’t happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I couldn’t resist writing some Dean/Cas angst! Haha 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
